Quest for the Truth V2
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was mostly content with his life in Fairy Tail, until everything is shaken up by a mission request. Now, he's left trying to balance two different roles as he tries to track the dark mage who is hunting him. He's on a quest to discover the truth - be it about himself or what exactly has been going on around him.


Author's Note:

This is slightly edited - not a full work up though. This has been posted as a new story due to the significant changes that will be taking place in the story line. It isn't beta-read since I kind of lost my acquired beta's email address which was stored on my phone (not sim) - oops.

Naruto will not be god-like, perfect or consistent. As the story goes on you will see more of the Naruto you expect, just not right away as one of the themes of the story is _healing. _

* * *

_My heart was ice..._

_Closed to love..._

_Ever since that terrible day.._

_Fairy Tail has brought light back into my existence_

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes relaxing in the midst of the chaotic warmth that was the guild known as Fairy Tail. Gulping back a tankard of beer that he was forced to place it down and quickly jerk his head to the side in order to avoid a flying Natsu. The pink haired teenager then crashed into a table before popping up none the worse to reenter the fray.

Fairy Tail was a crazy place, but Naruto could not envision a better place to be.

The constant repairing of the building was a pain; insurance was nearly impossible to get for the guild. Naruto believed that the smiles, the laughter shared and the ties of friendship made it worthwhile.

Sometimes he wished that his guild mates knew the meaning of the word restraint. Although, it was kind of cute how they couldn't step out the guild without destroying some historic building or another, then spent hours running from soldiers and getting scolded by the one who was probably the worst of them all, minus Gildarts – Erza Scarlet.

The red haired young woman was terrifying for some reason to all the other mages; Naruto didn't see what was so scary about her as she'd been quite a cute kid.

However, Naruto didn't go out on as much on missions as he used to. In his youth he could have given any of these hooligans the fight of their life, but at twenty five years of age he was tired. In his life he had seen too much, so much conflict and for now he was content with his life in Fairy Tail.

Naruto was lonely. Despite being surrounded by people, in the bright warmth that was his Guild, he stood apart from the others. Neither as young and foolish as the teenagers, nor as old as the others, he had no one who he could relate to easily.

He began to grin as he saw Elfman punch Natsu, who slammed right into Gray's bare stomach, who ended up on top of Cana.

He began to snigger as he stole Macao's beer while the older man was occupied.

Draining it, he was growing even more amused as the free-for-all escalated further.

"Hey! Who the hell stole my beer?" Macao screamed as he got flung against a table, a crack happening at that moment as the table leg snapped off. "Wakaba, you bastard, it was you, wasn't it?"

"Me? Just because you can't keep your own damn drink, doesn't mean I took it, Macao." Wakaba responded, making a dive towards his best friend tackling him to the ground, just as Macao finally managed to stand up, they then began to exchange a flurry of punches.

In order to avoid the next round of flying missiles Naruto ducked his head, swiveled on his stool while still catching the Master who got hit by the missiles larger than him and was almost sent flying. Naruto wondered Master Makarov would realise that a small man perching on a bar in Fairy Tail was not a good idea. As soon as Naruto placed him behind the bar, the old man hopped back up onto the bar beginning to yell into the fray.

Never, he guessed.

Somewhere from within the fray he heard Elfman Strauss bellow. "Like a man he takes it manly!"

Naruto chuckled, edging out towards the doors, having decided that now was the time to set out on the request he had picked out a few hours earlier. The sheet was crumpled in his pocket, burning to be completed and Once he reached the doors he turned around, staring into the eye of the chaotic storm that was Fairy Tail with deep affection surging through his body.

He looked over the fighting and disaster prone mages and turned around to capture that image in his mind.

"Be here when I return," it was only a whisper, within seconds he had walked out the door with his departure unseen and unacknowledged by anyone.

* * *

"Master Bob," Naruto said flatly, staring once more at his mission request, an eyebrow twitching in irritation.

The Blue Pegasus Guild Master was a pain the ass, he was also fond of Naruto, always trying to poach him from Fairy Tail. The former Fairy Tail member didn't do it too seriously, but Naruto knew the offer was genuine. As a former member of Fairy Tail, Bob's Guild had an eternal alliance of sorts with Fairy Tail, even if the average guild members didn't know.

For once, he was not speaking coyly as he was known to do, instead, the winged cross dresser looked at Naruto seriously.

"Ivan Dreyar has been spotted, he is up to no good," Bob had known the young Dreyar, seen him grow up, and known of Makarov's torment at his son following a dark path out of greed for power. "Outside of Era, Naruto-kun, Makarov is blinded by his love for his son, he will not act unless forced to, but Ivan is too dangerous to be left roaming free!"

Naruto closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief at what Bob was asking him!

"What you're asking me to do is as good as a betrayal to Fairy Tail. No, towards Master Makarov, which isn't something that one of his can do, Bob. " He murmured, understanding the necessity of what the Blue Pegasus Master was asking of him, but not liking it one single bit.

Bob had steel in his eyes, despite his ridiculous get-up, this man was of Makarov's generation. He had earned his position as one of the top mages - earning it through experience in battle.

"No, you aren't, but what you are is beyond any of them. You may not have desire for fame, nor to be acknowledged as the strongest, but you are one of the most powerful mages that I have ever sensed, Naruto Uzumaki," the bald man said fiercely, " if anyone of Fairy Tail can stop Ivan's schemes, then it is you!"

"What exactly is he up to? Why don't you go to the Council if you don't have any suitable mages to deal with a threat you uncovered, Bob?" Naruto knew something was off, not quite certain on what it was, but had his instincts screaming at him to ask for more information.

"He has been digging about on Morta Island, digging up the corpses of the victims claimed there and I believe that he is doing so to dissect the magic responsible..."

"I'll go, " Naruto said, quietly, suddenly rather subdued as he was reminded of things he would have preferred to forget.

Those words had changed everything.

* * *

Ivan Dreyar had a passing resemblance to Master Makarov, but other than that similarity Naruto couldn't see how the two Dreyar men could be related.

Ivan Dreyar was undoubtedly powerful, except it was a disgusting kind of magic that was comparable to ooze. It left a disgusting residue when Naruto extended his "Secret Sage Field" as Makarov had dubbed it over the area he had narrowed down as Ivan's 'territory'.

Naruto had a large range with the ability to sense every living being. It made it difficult to concentrate, however, due to the fact that anything organic and living made an imprint on his consciousness as he searched.

He was thankful for the ability since he now knew that Ivan Dreyar wasn't alone.

"So that old fool has decided to send someone?"

Naruto straightened himself up as he jumped off the roof that had given him his vantage point. He landed neatly before Ivan Dreyar with his Fairy Tail stamp on his right am visible.

"No, the Master did not send me here. I don't think that he has the heart to, to be honest, not that I blame him since he has a son as despicable as you, but still his child. " His blue eyes surveyed Ivan intently, trying to understood how the man had turned out like he had.

Naruto frowned.

"I really don't understand you, Ivan. I can't understand why you turned out as you have after being raised by the Master. How could you ignore all that he taught you? You could have used your power for good, not to ruin lives as you do. If the Master can't bear to stop you..." Naruto paused, thinking carefully on his next words, " I'll do so in his place. "

The black haired man scoffed.

"Unless you fight to kill to me the outcome is already determined," Ivan answered, his voice high pitched and amused.

Naruto stood silently, his blue eyes unwavering as they met Ivan's own. He didn't allow a change in expression, or show any hesitation in continuing.

"You aren't the typical weakling that the old fool gathers," the dark mage finally concluded, his dark eyes glittering with unconcealed interest.

"We have different definitions of weak, Ivan," Naruto answered, wishing he could punch the man for that insult aimed at Makarov, " and, by mine it is you that is weak. "

Master Makarov was like a father to all of the mages under his command. Every single member of Fairy Tail loved him; while, the man before him had scorned on the love his own father had given him.

"Give up, Ivan. If you do the Council might be kind in their sentencing, but if you refuse then under '_Dark Mage Elimination Act' _I can use whatever force I feel is necessary to bring you down. "

A laugh like jagged glass filled Naruto's ears.

"You truly are no Fairy to threaten me with the act. One that is against the laws of the guild. That fool would strip you of the mark and you would be like me - ex-communicated. It has been done for less than killing." Ivan smirked, looking at Naruto with the expectance it would change his mind.

"I know that, as soon as I agreed to take this request I knew it might come to that, " Naruto replied, clenching his fists tightly, "but, as soon as I found out that you were messing with the bodies of my friends killed on Morta, even my membership to Fairy Tail became something I was willing to give up even if it hurts to do so. "

The eyes of the dark mage widened a fraction a smirk crossing his face. He moved more confidently forwards towards Naruto.

"Ah, I remember why I recognised your face now. Naruto Uzumaki, right? The lone survivor of Morta who left his position to disappear into anonymity. How lucky it is that you've turned up here. You see, I've been looking for you. "

He clenched his fists with his nails digging into the flesh of his palm. He knew what Ivan was going to go on with the newly discovered vulnerability. Only Makarov and Gildarts Clive were aware of the events that had led him to Fairy Tail.

"Enough! That's irrelevant, Ivan. I know it's a waste of time asking you, but for the sake of Master Makarov I'll ask this one last time: will you give yourself up?"

Ivan laughed, looking at Naruto as if he was an amusing child.

"How about..no. "

Naruto quickly called on his Requip magic to

Grunting he put all his weight behind the blade before realising the fine control that Ivan Dreyar had on them. The doll-like creations could interact independently to perform several attacks at once! At least half of them had came to attack him at his undefended sides, the rest divided between his front and back.

"Spiraling Sphere: Wind Blades!" He snarled, sending all of them attacking from the front flying backwards, sliced in half and disappearing. His sword replaced with the orb-like magical spell that when initially thrown split apart, seemingly failing, but in fact turned invisible to most eyes.

_From behind._ He thought, spinning and raising his leg to block the kick from a masked mage.

One of the presences that he'd detected initially, but overlooked when confronting Ivan.

He cursed the rookie mistake he had made because of the intense personal link to this request and could only try and make up for his error in judgement by being brutal in ending this fight.

Naruto grabbed the man's leg and using the man's own momentum sent him crashing into the hide-out. He managed to summon a sword in time to cut the red hair that had began to twist around his legs.

_Oh, shit._ He thought, elbowing another attacker in the nose with a satisfying crunch announcing his perfect aim and use of strength. Naruto was beginning to realise that the presences he had sensed before were considerable in strength.

From all around him, more of the peons belonging the the guild that Ivan had reportedly set up were coming out. He gritted his teeth as he realised that he had been trapped in Ivan's specialty Illusion Magic.

Naruto had never been able to combat it well and the entire time he had been in the middle of a trap. Yes, he'd been doing some damage, probably, since even Ivan would need time to built up the intensity of his spell, but Ivan had been given the time to get it perfect.

Naruto felt a line of pain swipe across his side feeling everything external and internal burn like he fires of hell were seeking to claim him.

He lunged forwards with his eyes closed and smiled bitterly as his sword made contact with Ivan.

Smoke and dust filled his nose as he lost consciousness.

* * *

He had woken up two days earlier with no one to speak to and his patience was waning at an alarming speed. Bound in a bed because his own body was refusing to work with him. Naruto was enchained by his own physical limitations to a bed.

Healing burns on his chest were suffocated under thick wads of fresh gauze several times daily, healing at a sluggish pace and leaving him with his arm itching underneath the bandages. It irritated him more than he had ever thought possible.

Naruto had screwed up big time.

The one working hand that he possessed glided over his scalp searching for the thick blonde spikes that no longer graced the mostly smooth skin. His fingertips gingerly traced the raw raised scars, his hair was gone.

His dominant hand nothing more than a stump of thick white bandages secured in a sling. Naruto knew the hand was there, he could feel it, but it was just so thickly bandaged that it looked like a blob.

Trapped in a world of silence of which only he seemed to mind he glared as yet another grim faced medic strode into the white washed room with four walls that hid him from the outside world.

"I'm right here, you know," he snapped, as once again the man just checked the chart hanging on the end of the bed.

Naruto had failed to succeed in peeking at it despite several attempts since he regained consciousness. He couldn't get enough mobility to stretch out and grab it, the most he could do was sit up propped by pillows and move one arm that felt a little heavy.

Nothing once again. Swearing under his breath, something that prompted only a raised eyebrow by the man who by now was scribbling an annotation to Naruto's chart.

_Patient possesses full access to expletive memory bank._ He thought that was maybe what the man was writing, he hoped so, then the next one to enter his room would find them self getting a glimpse into how intact his memory of some choice swear words were.

He couldn't stand being stuck in the white-washed room where the stench of disinfectant was cloying and headache inducing. There was not a single window, not another patient as far as he could tell and any attempts to charge himself with his power simply made him have to replace a high pitched scream of pain with a mere admission of pain- a grunt.

Pain couldn't kill you, showing weakness did and Naruto was not going to show weakness.

His stomach growled the ravenous vulcan that was his stomach demanding food. Naruto Uzumaki had been defeated by his own stomach which was a classic situation for him.

He craved something that wasn't reminiscent of some memorable stale field rations - which he hadn't known could expire - that he had consumed years ago. The dug-out latrine ditches had been popular that night and Naruto hadn't been particularly popular that night for inadvertently giving his entire squad the ailment known as 'the runs'.

As if by magic, both his wishes were answered and there hadn't even been a shooting star.

The male placed the chart down, turned to Naruto, raised an eyebrow and curved his lips into an amused smile.

"Your meal will be here shortly, Commander," he informed Naruto in a pleasant rumble of a voice. "I am the Chief Medic, you gave us all quite a fright, Commander."

He smiled lightly. "We thought you were beyond our help, so imagine our surprise when you survived the journey here and go on to survive the night. It was lucky that a patrol was nearby with an attached medic. It wasn't our expertise that kept you alive you've got an interesting ability for healing. Although, I'm sure we helped in no small way."

"Thank you, wait, did you say Commander?" Naruto had been so distracted by the promise of food, that he had overlooked how he was addressed. "I'm not a Commander anymore, that was my old rank, did I know you back then?" Naruto frowned, he hadn't enjoyed being addressed like that as it invoked old memories.

Slightly abashed, the man chuckled. "My apologies, but I treated you once before. You probably don't remember, you weren't exactly aware at the time," he peered into Naruto's face, frowning as Naruto seemed to deflate. " I was only a junior when I treated you after the tragedy that claimed the lives of your men-" he broke off when he noticed the dark gaze that Naruto was directing at him.

"As for how I addressed you, well, according to your file you are an active Commander. "

He didn't react, not a flinch, nor a verbal vomit of his feelings as those words sent a punch to his gut. He suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore, a sour taste rising into his mouth instead.

His eyes closed and he pressed his back right into the pillows that propped him up.

"No." He stated firmly.

He had resigned, the paperwork had been sent in and he had been declared mentally unfit for duty as his psyche was deemed too scarred for him to be permitted anything but a desk job indefinitely. He'd walked out that same day still on medical leave and he'd taken the remainder of that time to resign.

The trundling of wheels caught his attention, meal time had arrived.

"Clearly I've distressed you, once you've eaten, I'll see about getting a sedative, it will hamper your healing if you are, er, unhappy." The man said, clearly unnerved at the unexpected fierce and negative reaction from Naruto.

Naruto growled, clenching his one mobile hand into a fist slamming it against the mattress of his be - springs popped.

"Unhappy, not at all. More like furious. I resigned more than half a decade ago and have been a registered guild mage the entirety of that time. " Naruto had plenty to say to whoever thought it was a smart think to change his status.

The man offered a sympathetic smile. "It may only be temporary as in times of upheaval like this with the Council newly reformed they need good men like you. It is quite possible it is only a clerical error as well."

Scoffing, he jerked his head to the side. " I doubt they want a Fairy Tail mage. "

* * *

_In Magnolia_

Magnolia was welcomed into a new day with grey skies, a chill wind and sheets of rain. It was no surprise that the inhabitants had forgone any unnecessary ventures out, remaining in the comfort of their own homes. Several independent shopkeepers following the trend and remaining closed.

The boatmen remained away from the water, making Magnolia seem empty without having them out in the water. It was one of the most memorable features of the small town - it even made the tourist brochures.

A carriage sped through the cobbled streets of Magnolia, halting only when it reached the outside of Fairy Tail. A few people braved the rain, wandering out from their homes to see what was going on.

Stepping out from the carriage, a armoured figure, proudly adorned with the colours and symbol of the Council stepped forwards.

He was an impressive figure: tall and a solid block of muscle while having serious eyes staring straight ahead, right at the Fairy Tail members who were exiting the Guild and standing crammed together in a show of unity.

"Captain Nawaki Millemain, Third Rune Knight Squad and I'm here to deliver message to Wizard Saint Dreyar."

* * *

Naruto was beginning to remember when he had first woken up.

When his eyes had first opened the light hard hurt them, as if he had spent years in darkness. He had blinked slowly,struggling to adjust the bright light. It had taken a while, but his eyes had remained open burning from the exposure to light.

Naruto had unwisely found himself nearly toppling from the bed and stupidly aggravating his injuries. Now, that he thought about it he'd been quite aggressive. Oh, that probably explained why the staff had been maintaining silence. Funny how he'd forgotten that.

Disorientated and in more pain than he had ever been in his life, he found himself thinking about Fairy Tail - that was all he thought about.

His perchance for lengthy missions had caused him to miss a lot. He still felt lower than dirt for not being there when Phantom Lord had destroyed the Guild.

The phantom fist plunging into his gut when he had arrived to find his home in the midst of substantial repairs and realised that this wasn't the case of a Fairy fight gone bad. Initially, he'd begun to fill his lungs in preparation of yelling at Natsu and the others. He'd been so sure that it had been a fight gone terribly out of control, but then felt sick with guilt that he hadn't been there when the kids of the guild led the charge.

He was never there when it counted.

He had avoided Levy, Jet and Droy ever since.

He'd been brooding back then, just as he was lying in a bed brooding now. He'd try to bypass the brooding in bed in favour of brooding out of bed, but as his now very vocal personal medic acidly informed him none too impressed.

"We didn't spend hours trying to keep you alive for you to kill yourself with even more stupidity."

He'd preferred the man when he had chuckled too much; something that at the time had driven him to gritting his teeth, which had miraculously escaped anything more damaging than a few chips which were easily repaired.

His pride had taken a beaten, one that could be compared to what Natsu would look like after challenging and fighting all of the Wizard Saints at once. In fact, Naruto might've been a Wizard Saint if things hadn't happened all those years ago.

Being back in a bed was just what had prompted his decision to leave the rank of Commander and shelter himself from the memories. He'd made new ones and found himself at peace, or as at peace as his guilt would ever allow him to be and all while proudly wearing the mark of Fairy Tail. However, despite how much happier he found himself soaking in the warmth and youthful glee that even the most ancient member of Fairy Tail carried and passed about, he had never allowed himself to really be himself.

He'd interacted with other members, but in comparison to how he used to be had been rather reserved. It wasn't even wholly on purpose and had just happened despite his intentions to try and make a fresh start.

He became aware of footsteps approaching and sighed as moments later someone appeared at the door.

Standing by the door as grim faced as ever was Guran Doma. He was a man that Naruto both simultaneously hated and admired for his single-minded pursuit of evil.

"Isn't this below the Chairman of the Magic Council? Visiting a disgraced ex-Knight and member of Fairy Tail." He couldn't help but try and goad reaction from the man; after days of mind numbing rest he wanted to feel alive.

Guran Doma had always been in the shadows, a legend amongst the higher ranking members of the Knights and here he was in Naruto's hospital room - a coincidence it was not

The elderly man didn't deign to respond in kind just stared at Naruto, not moving at all. Staring at Naruto and taking his measure.

"I would not use the word disgraced in describing you, Commander Uzumaki. Rather the opposite, you are a highly respected mage who's return is requested at this time by the Council. " The old man responded,

"Requested? You've already filed paperwork to change my status ," Naruto pointed out, furious. " There was nor request in going behind my back. Besides, not interested, Chairman. I'm an active guild mage of Fairy Tail at this time which won't be changing. "

"A B-ranked guild mage who doesn't have the credibility needed to gather the resources needed to pursue Unknown Subject #0001. Dark mage activity _Commander _is at an all time high. Regrettably, the previous Council concealed much of the true extent which has served only to allow it to increase rapidly. That incompetence has left me with a mess to clear up. " He brought out the clincher. "You never served the entire term of your contract. In fact, you had three years left of your contract to fulfill and pending an evaluation..."

"You have the right to recall me to serve that unfulfilled period of time. I get it, I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

The Councillor's lips curled into a satisfied smirk.

"Welcome back, Commander Uzumaki. Recover quickly as your new duties will require you to be in top form. You will be my blade of sorts, Commander. In order to regain the trust that we have lost we will strike down each and every dark Guild - they will have no where to run, to hide for you will find and end their threat." He nodded, his gaze never faltering.

Naruto was being given untold resources, a license to eliminate with impunity all the smears to the happy lives of the citizens. It did require him not being an active member of Fairy Tail. It wasn't as if he had to quit his membership of the guild, he only had to place priority on whatever the Council requested of him and he could probably work with that.

"I'll need time to sort things out back in Magnolia, " Naruto finally spoke, dreading the drain of his savings to pay someone for the upkeep of his home.

"It is already taken care of on your behalf. Captain Millemain has dealt with everything, your personal effects will be brought to Era and domestic servants hired for the upkeep of your home, " Guran Doma informed him. " Makarov Dreyar has been informed and has passed along a message of good luck and a reminder to visit often. "

Naruto could tell he had translated the wording of the message into something dignified.

"Thanks, " he muttered, insincerely.


End file.
